Saving Grace
by Serpensortia922
Summary: Hermione needed a change and Draco was the perfect person to help her. But as days pass by and their feelings get involved, they find themselves in a position that could compromise everything they've ever given value of. 6th year. Mature content. DMHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. It's me, ESTF, but I opened another account where I will put all my present and future Dramione fics. If you're wondering why this story is familiar – including the plot and title -, then the aforementioned sentence explains it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The story is set during Draco and Hermione's sixth year in Hogwarts. The story follows the events that took place in the sixth book yet it follows my own timeline so, don't get confused when you find that I interchanged a few stuff. Also, Harry and Ginny had already been dating since their fifth year right after the battle at the Ministry of Magic. The story kicks off when Harry finds Draco crying at the girl's bathroom. But here in this story, Hermione's the one who discovers our hunk of a hero and she finds him two months after the first term starts. (And I don't mean Harry Potter). So, the first Quidditch game hasn't started yet, blah blah blah, and all those things.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling owns it all, to my dismay. :(**

**ooo  
><strong>

"Honestly, Harry!" Hermione broke into her best friend's roll of explanations about Ron's impertinence towards her feelings and his and Lavender's repulsive public display of affection. "You don't have to explain for him. And it's not like I'm bawling my eyes for my _loss_. I'm fine, actually." She added when Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

Still, he remained unsure. "I don't know…"

She sighed and skidded to a stop in front of their common room. "Harry, don't worry. I'm okay. I just need to go to the library to… think while I wait for my next class. Go ahead without me."

"I'll go with you." The man was persistent.

Hermione planted a hand on his chest firmly. "Enough, okay?" She almost shouted. "I'm tired of people pitying me. Ron's an idiot and we all know that. Yes, I did love him, and, yes, I thought we would be together, but not everything in life goes with what we want to happen. So, go on with Ginny. I'll be at the library _alone_ and I'll see you later at Professor Snape's class. Good bye." She snapped, whirled around, and stalked away with her chin held up high, and her back as straight as a rod.

Reassured that Harry was not following her, she allowed her shoulders to slump and slowed her pace. No one was watching her now. The corridor was well deserted except for the paintings hung on the walls. She no longer had to put on that brave face and that faux smile she held for everyone else to see and to prove them that she was a practical person who knew better than to sulk and cry her eyes out for a boy. A stupid boy.

Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes but she took a deep breath and held those tears back.

She loved Ron. She loved him very much. It was almost too painful to bear. She had always hoped for that day to come when he'd finally pull her to a secluded place and tell her that he loved her, too, and then they'd kiss each other with such passion that Hermione's blood pressure would reach a feverish pitch. But time took its own course, away from her desires, and somehow, Ron had found someone he loved even more than he loved Hermione. Lavender Brown. Eww, the name itself caused Hermione the urge to throw up the chocolate Ginny had given her while they were out talking beside the lake. A fellow Gryffindor and a sixth-year, Lavender Brown was the girl, you'd say, every guy's fantasy. Blond hair, blue eyes, and the perfect figure… she was all a guy could ever want in a girl.

Too bad she didn't have a brain to match those voluptuous assets and that superbly annoying pout, Hermione thought with a grim smile.

But _that _was the kind of girl Ron wanted. The dotting, submissive one who would follow after him like a pug and do whatever he wanted without any arguments. If only Hermione paid more attention to him than her studies, he would have chosen her. But then again, Hermione Granger changed for no one. Even for someone she loved so deeply for so many years. Like Ronald Weasley, the git.

Yet she'd buried herself into schoolwork too much this year, she admitted as she rounded a corner. Perhaps, if she tried to loosen up a bit and start to have some fun just for the sake of… having fun… for herself, that'll probably do and reduce her workload a bit. Yes, that would probably do the trick. She could feel herself aging day after day. A trip to the wild would, without a doubt, bring back her youth.

She grinned at the prospect of doing things out of sheer fun and pleasure.

Hermione was so caught up with her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the sound of someone crying. Almost. It was a faint sob which anyone could have mistaken as the whistling of the wind. She paused and waited for the sound to come again. And it did. A bit louder this time and it came from the girl's lavatory. Thinking it was Moaning Myrtle again in one of her fits, she started to resume her walk again.

That was when she realized she had already passed the library and was, in fact, a good deal of seven minutes away. She was about to turn back and go to her original destination when she heard the sound again. It was a loud, muffled cry that echoed sadness and grief which touched her heart and moved her. Before she knew it, she was already walking towards the girl's bathroom.

She opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit place. What she saw caused her a start and made her skid to a halt.

Standing with his arms braced against the sides of the sink and his shoulders quivering, the epitome of beauty and sexuality ― no other than, the notorious Draco Malfoy ― cried like he didn't care of anyone finding out or hearing him.

His head was bowed low and his back was at her so he didn't see her but a moment later while Hermione debated whether she should go or stay, Malfoy's head snapped up as if he felt her presence and their eyes met each other through the mirror.

As soon Malfoy recognized who she was, he did a double take and swiveled around briskly. "What the hell are you doing here, Granger?" he shouted angrily at her. "You filthy little Mudblood don't know when not to stick your nose in other people's businesses, do you?" He sneered, visibly shaking with rage and embarrassment at being discovered in such a vulnerable state.

If Hermione felt pity a few seconds ago, she wasn't right now. In fact, she was ready to kill him. "If you have so inconveniently forgotten, I happen to be a prefect and last time I checked, you are as well so you must know that this is the girl's lavatory which is strictly for girls, in case that detail slipped your pathetic mind, too, Malfoy." She haughtily stated. "I could easily report you to the Headmaster and you as well know that such violation could suspend you."

There was a small silence after what she said.

"Might as well use your wand on me." Malfoy surprised her with the concession she heard in his voice. "I'd be grateful if you'd kill me right now."

Hermione couldn't contain the look of surprise that came over her face. Here was the legendary Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, admitting defeat and pleading ― hah! pleading ― for her to take his life. She was too stunned to move or talk.

Malfoy looked at her with fury. "Now, what are you looking at? I said take it! I don't give a damn about my life anymore! TAKE IT!" He roared furiously and again, he started to sob and sink to the ground. He had his left leg bent upwards and his left hand propped against his knee. With an uncontrollable sob, he buried his face against his arms.

For the next two minutes that passed, the only sound heard in the room were the water running in the sink and his muffled cries. Hermione stood there, staring at him, dumbfounded and unsure at what to do.

God only knew how much Malfoy had hurt her in the past five years they've been going to Hogwarts. There wasn't a day when she was not harassed by him or insulted by him. He was the first one to brand her as Mudblood. The know-it-all Mudblood from Gryffindor. If she were a selfish person, she would have gloated and called all the students up to the girl's lavatory to watch Malfoy cry like a hussy.

But Hermione was not that person. As much as the notion was tempting, she did not want to degrade herself and stoop down his level. Instead, she did what a good and reasonable person would do: she dropped her bags, hurried to kneel beside him, placed her arms around him, and pulled him to her.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Malfoy struggled to keep his anger in his voice. "Don't you touch those filthy Mudblood hands on me!"

Hermione slapped his head and pushed his head back to her chest. "Shut up, Malfoy. Just shut up." It wasn't a retort or a nasty reply. She said the words with gentleness and warmth as if she were comforting a friend, not her best friend's archenemy.

Somehow her quietly said command slapped him hard on the face and he did shut his mouth up, crying until all of his tears were shed. And all the while, Hermione held him, rocking him back and forth, sometimes rubbing his arms or his back, as how a mother would comfort her child.

Minutes, hours, days or years may have passed by, but the two were oblivious to time. Finally after twenty minutes, Draco's sob had quieted and had reduced to hiccups.

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked quietly, looking down at him.

Embarrassed by his situation, Malfoy wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and turned his face in Hermione's embrace, looking up and meeting her eyes. For the first time in their life, they stared at each other in a very dangerously close range.

Now, Hermione understood why he was chased after by many girls, not only in their school but in London also. He had a very amazing profile. Like he was carved by a very talented painter from Apollo's image. Even better-looking, Hermione added. His eyes were of a very unusual yet compelling shade of gray. One could lose in the depth of those, she thought. And his lips were utterly perfect.

But she was still so deep in Ron that she overlooked Malfoy's handsome features. Very nonchalantly, she was about to repeat her question when she noticed his frown. Instantly, she panicked. "Are you all right? Did you cut something?" She hastily yet a bit roughly checked him for any signs of blood or wounds.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Malfoy reassured her, pulling back his arm when she took hold of it with the intention of examining it meticulously. "I'm not hurt and there's no blood. No reason to get your knickers up in a bunch."

Hermione snorted. "I see you're fine already considering that you're back to familiar ground."

Malfoy gave her a sheepish grin. "No wonder they say you're smart. You catch up quite fast, Granger."

Good God, were they flirting now? Hermione thought. But knowing Malfoy, she sure that was not what they were doing.

He was entirely too close to her. His face was a mere inch from hers and if she'd bent her head, they would have been kissing.

Appalled by the direction her thoughts were leading her to, she quickly stood, knocking Malfoy down and causing him to bump his head against the floor. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry!" She gasped and hurried to help him up. "How badly did you hit your head? Let me see." She tried to take a look at the back of his head but he stilled her movements by gripping her wrists with one hand.

"Granger, Jesus, I'm fine." He said, slightly irritated.

"Oh, um, all right, then." Hermione stuttered, embarrassed at her gaucherie. Merlin, he was too close again. And then, there was _that _look again as if he were in deep contemplation. Remembering that her hands were still bound by his hand, she whispered, "You can let go of my hands now."

But Malfoy didn't appear to hear her. He was gazing at her with an intense, brooding expression she wondered badly what he was thinking.

"Malfoy." Hermione called to him. "Malfoy." A bit louder this time.

He started to look at her questionably but then he must have realized she was asking him a question because he was suddenly out of his stupor. "What did you say?"

"I said you can let go of my hands now." Hermione repeated, slightly amused.

Malfoy looked down at their joined hands. "Oh, yeah." He released her wrists and then, he gave her a dazzling boyish smile. "Must be having a concussion." He teased.

But Hermione took it to heart. She gasped. "Oh, God! You did hit your head pretty badly! Come on, I'm bringing you to Madam Pomfrey." She began to tug him to the door but he was too strong for her to drag.

He chuckled. "Relax, Granger. Sheesh, I was just teasing you."

She blushed and there was an awkward pause. Fidgeting the sleeve of her robe, Hermione broke the tension between them first. "Oh, well, then, I probably ought to go. I'm five minutes late to Defense Against The Dark Arts already and I know Snape won't lay it off. So..." She was unsure on what to say.

Malfoy was also a bit uncomfortable, especially after his emotional outburst. "Er, thanks for, er, keeping me company."

Hermione might as well had a heart attack. Draco Malfoy thanking her? Please. This new him was quite awkward to deal with.

"No problem." She replied courteously as she retrieved her bag from the ground where she dropped them earlier. "So, I guess I'll see you around." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

With a half-wave of the hand, she turned her back and was about to close the door behind her when she heard him call out to her in that usual despicable voice of his, "Hey, this doesn't mean we're friends, Granger! And if you tell any of your friends, especially Weaselbee and Potty, I promise you you'll regret it."

Surprisingly, his threat didn't seem to faze her. In fact, she chuckled and called back out, "And you'll regret promising it."

She closed the door at once so she didn't catch Malfoy's smile.

Hermione arrived at Snape's class ten minutes late. The infamous professor was in the middle of a discussion when Hermione walked inside the classroom, panting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, professor." She apologized, out of breath.

Snape _tsk_ed at her. "Well, what do we have here? Little Miss Prim-And-Proper eIftardy for the first time in six years. Charming, isn't it?" He sardonically remarked. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your unpunctuality, Miss Granger, and I don't care if you're a Prefect or not, but if this incident happens again, I'll deduct fifty points from your House. Understood?"

Hermione suddenly had the urge to run to the front and grab him by the neck. Or rather, hex him. "Yes, sir."

"Hop on to your seat now, Miss Granger, unless you want another fifteen-point deduction?" He threatened with a cold smile.

She didn't have to be told again. Hermione scurried toward her seat next to Harry, two rows from the Teacher's Desk.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as soon as she sat down beside him. "You've never been late before. Are you ill?" He was now worried.

Hermione smiled a bit. "Relax, Harry, I'm all right. I just dozed off while reading at the library." She lied, hoping he'd buy it.

Harry stare at her suspiciously but then he nodded, although he was still half-convinced. Hermione was a hundred-percent sure that her highly inquisitive best friend will bring it up again. Probably later at dinner when Ron's around, she bleakly thought.

She sighed inwardly before shifting her attention to Professor Snape who was continuing his discussion about Veelas.

She tried to focus on the lesson, even though she had read and studied and memorized it already, but Malfoy would occasionally enter her mind. Like how pitiful he looked, how depressed and sad he was, how desperate he sounded when he pleaded for her to kill him and end his torment, like how he cried. But then, there were those thoughts, those inevitable thoughts. Like how handsome he looked up-close. Sure, he was probably the most handsome guy in Hogwarts, not to mention, the most loaded, too, but Hermione hadn't really looked at him from a girl's perspective. Every time they met, she looked at him as her best friend's enemy. Nothing more, nothing less. That was that. But seeing him up-close, she could now understand why everyone girl went gaga over him. His hair looked so soft and gorgeous that she wanted to run her fingers through those desirable locks. His body, the muscles underneath that perfectly tanned skin, was so to-die-for that she wanted to touch his biceps, every nook and corner of his sculptured torso. His lips, so flawless and perfect, had been so tantalizingly close to hers that she wanted to brush her lips against his perfect ones. But, most of all, his eyes. Merlin's beard, his eyes were of an remarkable shade of gray and they always had a mischievous glint in them. When he turned those eyes at her, she was instantly lost in them. It was frightening at first when he stared at her. Those sinful lead eyes appeared like they were looking through her, right at her soul. Draco Malfoy could really be intimidating. Gorgeously and deliciously intimidating, she added with a secret smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry's question jarred her out of her fantasies.

Hermione blinked. "What? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of something funny." Or some dark, handsome devil. She shook her head, not allowing her hormones lead her toward _that_ direction.

For the next two hours, she forced her mind to only accept academic and rational thoughts, and close the gate for ludicrous fancies of a certain tall blond Greek god. She planned to distract herself with a truckload of books and studies for the rest of the school year. She wasn't going to allow some ridiculous twenty-five minute encounter with Draco Malfoy addle her from her foremost priorities. With that firm decision, she focused on doing what she did best: listening to the lesson and reciting and complaining when the explanation was not enough for her.

And all throughout the class, Harry Potter studied her with a calculative look, still dubious, knowing that there was a reason behind his best friend's peculiar behavior.

**A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated. It would really be nice if those who have read the first posting of this story under ESTF will still review. Thank you! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm going to post two chapters until I reach Chapter 5 from where I would update and post regularly - 1 chapter per update - because that's where I stopped back when I was still writing under ESTF.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Okay? Fine. **

**ooo**

Chapter 2

It had been a week after the incident in the girl's lavatory and things have not gone well for Malfoy. For one, he was far from his mission. And two, the enticing little Mudblood was always in his thoughts.

He had tried to push her out of his mind but she had always managed to crawl back in. He had tried to distract himself with other girls in his House but every time they kissed, he was imagining it was her, kissing him back as enthusiastically. He had tried not to stare at her during classes and mealtimes but she was like a goddamned magnet he was drawn to. He had tried not to notice the gentle sway of her narrow hips whenever she walked but he couldn't help himself from sneaking a glance or more. He had tried not to like the sound of her laughter but it was so sensual and rich that he always ended up imagining it was him she was talking to and laughing with. He had tried not to swell with anger and clench his hands into fists whenever he saw Potter touching her, from the most innocent kind of touch like placing a hand on her arm or to a more familiar way like brushing her hair over her shoulder but he always felt like punching someone after seeing them. He had tried not to dream of her at night but not even wearing himself out with push-ups and crunches, she still sashayed her way into his subconscious like the goddamn Venus.

He was awfully obsessed, all right. She was in his sleep, his subconscious. She was a constant encroacher to his thoughts and he was not liking it one bit. He damned her enticing laughter, he damned her svelte body, her long silky dirty blonde hair, her extensive legs, her full luscious lips, her spellbinding eyes.

Draco Malfoy damned Hermione Granger to the pits of hell.

"Draco! Draco!" He was jarred back to the present when Pansy Parkinson shouted at his ear and waved a hand at his face, trying to get his attention.

They were at the Great Hall, eating dinner. The hall was now swarmed with students, all in conversation with a friend or a group. The noise was deafening and Draco was surprised Dumbledore didn't call for everyone's attention.

Draco shook his head slightly. "What did you say?" he asked without turning his head toward her.

"Blaise was asking you a question." She replied cautiously.

Draco could feel his friends' eyes burning holes onto his skin and he could almost hear their questions stored in their minds.

"What were you asking, Blaise?" He asked in an indifferent tone.

His best friend, Blaise Zabini, was silent for awhile, staring at him, wondering what was going on in his head. A silent and brooding Draco Malfoy was not good and was very unlikely for the Prince of Slytherin.

"What?" Draco half-shouted, slamming his hand on the table mildly. At least to him it was mild.

The noise died down and almost everyone turned to stare at him. Including _her_. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table, facing him directly. She was talking with the Weasley girl and when he shouted, she abruptly turned to look at him.

Draco met her eyes and the rest of the world was gone. It felt like they were the only ones in the Great Hall. They… connected. Conjuring his signature sexy smirk, he bore his eyes more intensely into hers and blushing, she looked down, pretending to be busy with her nails.

He smirked again, turning his attention back to his friends who he didn't know had observed the… almost intimate exchange he and Granger had. Oblivious to their questioning glances and frowns, he asked Blaise, "Now, what were you asking me?"

His friend merely raised an eyebrow. "I asked if we're having Quidditch practice tomorrow before dinner." Blaise said.

Being the Quidditch team captain, he knew all of their schedule, of course. "Yeah. Tell the rest for me, will you?"

Blaise nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Different conversation picked up at once and Draco didn't forget to include himself in them so that his friends would eliminate all those assumptions they were having in their minds. He couldn't afford getting caught fantasizing over the Gryffindor girl by them. It would ruin his reputation and not to mention, make him Slytherin's biggest laughingstock. There was too much at stake.

But that didn't stop him from stealing glances at her all throughout dinner, though.

**OOO**

Hermione had tried her best to ignore Malfoy all week and she told herself that she had succeeded but at that moment, when Draco looked at her directly from Slytherin's table with such intensity that her insides melted, every warnings and boundaries she herself had posted died down.

He was just too tempting and dreamy to ignore, she thought grudgingly as she stabbed a piece of steak with her fork. She had buried herself in her studies, multiplying her workload ten times more, and spending most of her free time in the library, in case they bumped into each other at the corridors or the school ground and those disturbing thoughts about him would build up again and torture her.

She should have paid attention to where she was going, in the first place, so that she would have not ended up in the deserted corridor leading towards the abandoned girl's bathroom. She should not have gone into the bathroom. She should not have responded when she heard someone crying. She should not have baited him thus, urging him to break down further. It was a pitiful sight, all right, but she would have not acted like how she did if only she listened to the tiny voice telling her to leave him alone with his privacy and solitude. But, most of all, she _should not_ have made herself too aware of him.

She was forced out of her daze when she heard Ron and Lavender joining them. Who could _not _distinguish that annoying laugh among all others?

"Won-Won, do you promise to go with me to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" The exasperating blond Gryffindor asked with a small moue as they took a seat beside Harry and across Hermione and Ginny.

Ron chuckled, slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah. Sure, why not?"

Lavender squealed, throwing her arms around Ron, and kissed him passionately.

Hermione couldn't stand looking at them anymore. It hurt so much, having them so affectionate with someone else in front of her, when she had more than once wished that she and Ron could be so open and affectionate to each other, too. But now, that hope was gone. A guy like Ron would never trade Lavender for a girl so plain like her. The Gryffindor Geek. It was like a hard slap on the face. Terribly hurtful, a guarantee to leave a bruise.

She decided to fix her attention on other things so she desperately looked around the Great Hall. She figured then it was a mistake. A big mistake.

Malfoy was staring at her, half-broodingly, half-hotly, with those piercing gray eyes of his across her. The look he gave her sent shivers down her spine toward her woman parts. No one had ever made her feel so… hot… like this. With just one gaze, nonetheless. The revelation shocked her that she narrowed her eyes at him. He only smirked at her. That signature, erogenous smirk of his that made her blush tomato red and turn to look at Ginny who was busy talking Quidditch tactics with Harry. A few seconds later, she couldn't help but peek at Malfoy through her lashes and found him watching her intently. Still. She hastily looked away.

Damn him, she bitterly thought.

Sensing Hermione's discomfort, Ginny elbowed her lightly under the table. "You know, you don't have to stay. I could go with you to the library or wherever you prefer except here. With them." She glared at her brother and Lavender who were unmindful of the world.

Hermione slightly shook her head. "I'm fine. Really." She whispered back.

Knowing that her friend was lying and no matter how she would convince her to leave she wouldn't budge, Ginny decided to change the topic, one which Hermione could relate to. "Slughorn invited me to the Slug Club meeting on Friday night."

"Really?" Harry asked. "That's great, Gin. But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Ginny shrugged. "He caught me doing a Bat-Bogey Hex on Michael Corner after Divination this afternoon."

Harry narrowed his eyebrows. "And what the hell was he doing talking with you?"

"Calm down, Harry." Ginny reached out to place her hand on top of his across the table. "He was itching for some details about what happened in the Ministry of Magic a year ago. Actually, he's been asking me quite a few times already but he caught me in a really foul mood today. Who wouldn't after spending an hour and a half with Professor Trelawney?" Hermione cracked up. "Anyway, he stopped me when I was heading for class and then, asked me again. Said it was going to give him a good image if he were the one to spread the events out to the whole school. So, my temper got the best of me and I fired the hex at him when Professor Slughorn suddenly passed by the corridor."

Hermione was a bit befuddled. "Wait. If Slughorn found you hexing another student, then why did he invite you to his Club?"

Ginny smiled. "That's where it gets weird. So, when he found me, he actually clapped his hands together and said in that eerie voice of his, 'The most brilliant Bat-Bogey Hex I've ever seen! Utterly remarkable!', then he asked for my name and invited me to Friday's meeting at his office. He left without any glance at Michael."

Hermione shook her head, laughing. "Well, congratulations then, Gin. You truly earned the privilege."

They distinctly heard Ron scoff. They knew Ron was still miffed about not getting invited to Slughorn's club when Hermione and Harry had already been. Although, what pricked his ego the most was the fact that Slughorn can't remember his name. The peculiar, trophy-collecting Potions Master still referred to him as Donald.

"Yeah, I'm glad you got invited, Gin, but I swear if I happen to lay my eyes on Corner, I'll do more damage to him than what a Bat-Bogey Hex can." Harry's fist flexed mid-sentence.

His girlfriend glowered at him. "Please, Harry, I said I took care of it, all right? No need to get all bent out of shape."

"I know, but he ―"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him, conveying a silent threat.

He took the message and shut his mouth up although Hermione could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

Hermione stifled a giggle at the sight. The Boy-Who-Live, the Chosen One who faced You-Know-Who more than once, fought off a hundred dementors with one Patronus easily cowered away from his girlfriend who happened to be a year younger than him.

What love can do to people.

Dinner passed on quite swiftly than Hermione had expected to. She was waiting outside the Great Hall, directing her House to the right direction, when Ron came out with Lavender tucked in his arm.

"Hermione." He called. "Do you mind doing my shift for me tonight? I have something ―" he gazed down at Lavender with a wink "― important to do. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night. You take mine tonight, I'll take yours tomorrow so we're even." He bargained.

Somehow, Hermione knew what that _something important_ meant. Even though she was suffocated by envy, she managed to give them a smile. "No, I don't mind doing your shift tonight, Ron. After all, I've done all my homework and got nothing more to do so why not?" She hoped her voice didn't sound too cheerful.

Ron grinned at her. "Super! Thanks, Hermione. You're the best!" He called back, walking away and tugging Lavender along with him.

Yeah, right, Hermione thought. She felt pathetic.

"Okay, Gryffindors!" She shouted in the midst of the noise. "Straight to the Common Room! No loitering! Curfew's at 9 and it's almost a quarter to 9! I'm patrolling the corridors tonight and if I ever catch one of you out of bed, I'll report you to the Headmaster and deduct twenty points from the House! Got that?"

Most of the Gryffindors murmured a "yes" while some of the Slytherins who were getting out of the Great Hall, too, snickered and made mocking statements regarding her position as a Prefect. She ignored them all, knowing that she had more _important _things to do than to let herself get affected by their obnoxiousness.

After all the Gryffindors were steered away to their Common Room, she set off to patrol the castle. A few times, she came across some of the Prefects doing their rounds, too. They shared a word or two before taking the opposite route of each other, returning to do their task at hand.

Hermione had always enjoyed doing the rounds. She took satisfaction in walking through the corridors, past classrooms, and up the staircases, and adored the silence around the castle. It sort of brought her a sense of tranquility. She once told Ron and Harry about this feeling and they only looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't care of what they thought, though. Over the past few years she'd been staying in Hogwarts, the castle in a way became her closest confidant. She swore that whenever she felt a bit down or stressed, the castle talked to her, emitting a slow, hushed breeze that always calmed her. Several times, during her Third Year when she took too many classes that she had to have a Time-Turned to help her go through the day, she could hear voices in her head. Just voices. Sometimes, a quiet lullaby. Those voices kept her sane, though, and she didn't even care if she was crazy or what, but she was entirely grateful to _who_ever those were.

It was well past ten o'clock when she reached her last station. The Divination classroom. Usually the door was closed but tonight, the large door was partially open and she could see a faint light coming from the room. Curious and wary, she took out her wand from her inside pocket and pushed the door completely open. She wasn't prepared for what was waiting for her inside, though.

As soon as she entered the room, she felt someone grab her by the waist. She shrieked and tried to use her wand but it was instantly plucked from her hands and then she felt herself being pushed against a wall. The hard cement was cool against her back and the window was open, letting the cold wind inside the room, making the hair on her skin tingle and stand up.

Then she felt her attacker's hand, trying to sneak inside her robe. Immediately, she let out a scream and struggled like a tigress wanting to get out of her cage. Only then when she was trying to fight did she realize her hands were magically bounded behind her. She panicked even more. When her attacker's other hand covered her mouth, she took advantage of the position and bit his hand fiercely.

He let out an agonized cry and cursed. "Jesus, Hermione. Calm down. It's just me."

She froze. She knew that voice all too well. Yes, that voice had been stalking her since the start of the term. She promptly smelled danger.

"Cormac?" She choked out.

He must have heard the fear and caution in her voice because he suddenly touched her cheek with his hand. "No need to be afraid, baby. I won't hurt you." He reassured her. "I just want to talk."

Hermione nodded. "If you want to talk, we could do it tomorrow over breakfast with my hands free, you know." She tried to sound calm and hoped to God she succeeded.

"Nah. I prefer to be alone with you without any interruptions."

Shoot, she thought. She tried another angle. It was obvious that Cormac was attracted to her so she put that to use. Quietly taking a deep breath, she imitated one of those sultry voices she heard on TV. "Well, you could unbind me and we could talk more comfortably. Perhaps on that chaise." She tilted her head to the side invitingly, hoping he could see her. "And with some light, I think."

She was surprised and a bit disappointed when he chuckled, a reaction she did not expect. "I'm not stupid, Hermione. Don't even think for a second that I'd fall for your trap. I know what you're trying to do. And besides, I prefer having you pushed against the wall with my body. Don't you think so?" he whispered, trailing his finger down from her throat to her neckline. Then, he leaned down to sniff at her. "Hmm." He moaned. "Smells so delicious. Entirely fuckable." And he began nibbling at her earlobe while his left hand snaked its way around her waist, pulling her close so she can feel her erect manhood, and his right hand caressing her skin through her layers of clothes.

Hermione was visibly shaking with fear right now. She wasn't naïve. She knew what Cormac wanted from her tonight. And she knew she couldn't give him _that_.

"Cormac," She begged. "Please. No."

He only grunted in response and his hand moved up to fondle her breast. Roughly. She gasped at the pain and fought him now. "Stop! Help! Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, praying that someone would hear her.

She stopped her screams by crashing his lips to hers. She bit his lips so hard that she tasted his blood.

"Damn!" He muttered, jumping a foot from her.

Hermione fumbled for her wand but the binds around her wrists were too strong for her to break. She tried to run but Cormac was suddenly back and had her pushed against the well again. This time, painfully. She hit her head against the stone wall and let out an involuntary cry of pain.

"You filthy bitch!" He snarled. "No wonder Weasley didn't want you!" And he kissed her again but brutally this time. He yanked her robes open and ripped her shirt so that her black bra was exposed to him. "Yummy." He murmured before grabbing her breast roughly. "Tonight, I'm going to _fuck _you." He laughed maniacally when she winced at his crude word and then grabbed a fistful of her hair, jerking her head to the side, exposing her throat to his mouth.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Cormac sucked and bit on her neck. All she could feel was pain, no pleasure, no anything but pain. She screamed and screamed and screamed wishing someone could hear her.

Suddenly remembering that her legs could function, she gathered all her strength in her right leg and kicked Cormac in his dick with so much force that it sent him flying to the ground. He let out a howl of pain, clutching his balls in his hands.

Hermione seized the opportunity to escape and she ran from the room, not caring that her robe was open and her shirt was torn. She only thought about escaping from Cormac.

"Come back here, you bitch!" Cormac yelled after her as he struggled to stand up but always ended back to the ground with a painful scream.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Hermione ran with her hands still bound behind her, all the way fighting tears, not wanting them to be an obstruction to her vision. She ran a good seven minutes from the Divination classroom and stopped when she reached a corner where she sank to the ground and cried.

She couldn't go to her Common Room because someone might still be awake or The Fat Lady will see her embarrassing state and rumors would spread. She didn't want to be pitied again. The talk about her and Ron had just recently subsided and she didn't want to post another gossip about her to make the whole House fussing over her. She was tired and exhausted. She just wanted to forget about everything, about being a witch, about being treated as an outcast because of her blood status, being looked at as a freak because of her intelligence, about meeting Ron, and about tonight. She just wanted to forget. Or rather, die.

"Granger?" A familiar voice interrupted her privacy and self-pity.

She looked up to find Theodore Nott, one of Malfoy's minions, standing a few steps away from her. When he saw her robe and torn shirt, he blushed slightly but asked in a stunned voice, "Merlin, what happened to you?"

She allowed a small sarcastic smile. "What do you think?"

He shook his head a bit. "What I mean was, who did this to you?" He amended.

She didn't know what urged her but she was suddenly spilling her guts out to him. She started with her love for Ron, how she felt when he began dating Lavender and always rubbing it to her face, and to this evening's events. She didn't mention about last week with Malfoy in the girl's lavatory knowing that it wasn't her story to tell. When she got to the part where she was entering the Divination classroom, her voice started trembling. "I found the door open and there was a light inside so I checked. When I was inside, someone grabbed me by the waist and then pushed me against the wall. He bounded my wrists with a spell and then, he… he… he…" She started to crying again.

"Oh, shit." She vaguely heard Theodore say before she felt him kneel beside her and put his arms around her, gathering her close. He pulled out his hand from his pocket and unbound her wrists.

When he was done, she tried to push away but he pulled her back into his embrace. "Just let it all out." He whispered.

She was so touched by his compassion that she obeyed and cried against his sweater, drenching it with her tears.

Sometime while she cried and he continued to rub her shoulders soothingly, she thought how this situation was so closely similar to what happened between her and Malfoy a week ago. She would have laughed if she weren't almost raped by a fellow Gryffindor, someone she happened to like a few years back. The reminder brought on a fresh set of tears.

When her sobs subsided to sniffs and hiccups, Theodore spoke. "Better?" And handed her a handkerchief.

She accepted it. "Thank you." She said, pulling slightly away from him.

"Glad to help." He replied and released her.

They leaned against the wall in silence.

Hermione's teeth chattering were the only sound that he heard a few moments later. Shrugging out of his robes, he wrapped it around her. She thanked him again and clutched the robe tighter around her, shielding her skin from the cold.

"So, who was it?" Theodore asked casually as though he were asking what time it was.

Hermione closed her eyes, blocking the tears. "Cormac McLaggen."

Theodore sighed angrily. "The asshole. I've not forgiven him still for knocking me off my broom during last year's Quidditch game." Then he turned to look at her and asked the question that had been hanging in his mind since he saw her. "Did you, um…?"

Hermione shook her head, tears spilling down onto her lap. "No. H-he tried but I managed to e-escape."

Theodore nodded. "He's going to pay for this. Just wait and see." He promised her.

"No, no." The tears came harder. "Thank you but no. I don't want to drag other people into this mess. I should have been careful. It's all my fault, actually."

He stared at her with disbelief. "Come on! The guy tried to rape you and you think it's your fault?" The last word came out as an angry shout.

Hermione couldn't even imagine why he was getting worked up. It was _her_ problem, not his. "Yes, I do. I should have taken precautions like not patrolling alone. So, kindly leave it be. I don't want to discuss it anymore."

He simply looked at her for a few moments, contemplating, but after awhile, he merely shrugged. "Whatever you say."

She nodded. "Thank you." And a thought struck her again. "By the way, why are you still up?"

"I had detention with Filch for accidentally hitting Professor Flitwick with a paper ball. Apparently, I didn't see him standing in front of my table. I thought it was a chair."

She laughed as he intended her to. She dabbed the corners of her eyes with his handkerchief as her laughter died.

"If you're done laughing at my wittiness now, I think we ought to return to bed, just in case Filch or Mrs. Norris passes by." He stood up and with her nod, he helped her up, too. "Um.." He began awkwardly. "I think you should button your shirt, too."

Hermione looked down at her ripped shirt and blushed. "Oh, yes, that, too."

Theodore chuckled softly and waited patiently for her to finish fixing herself up.

"Okay, let's go." Hermione said and they began walking off to her Common Room.

When they reached The Fat Lady who was snoring loudly, they stopped and Hermione turned to him. "I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you help me?" When Theodore looked confused, she elaborated, "I mean, you're a Slytherin, not to mention one of Malfoy's best friends, and I'm a Gryffindor. You could have walked away or even woken up your House to laugh at me."

Theodore laughed. "I could have done that but I didn't. Would you have preferred me waking them up?"

She shook her head.

"Thought so." Theodore said with a handsome grin. "Yes, I may be a Slytherin, and yes, I may be Draco's best friend, but I happen to have a heart and a compassionate nature. And, damn, Granger, you were almost half-naked, what normal guy would have let that pass?" He teased.

Hermione laughed and gave him a mocking punch on the shoulder. "Yeah, right. But thank you, Theodore, for everything. Mostly, for not calling your House and for listening to me rant about me stupid life."

He smiled at her again. "No problem. Now, go get some sleep. You're going to get eye bags tomorrow. It'll ruin your pretty face."

Hermione flushed.

"Good night." With a laugh, he turned around to leave.

Hermione also started off to wake up the Fat Lady when she heard Theodore call out to her, "And Hermione?"

She swiveled around. "Yes?"

He grinned at her again. "It's Theo." Then, he walked away and was completely gone.

**ooo**

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for all the alerts and favorites! I tried to get the next two chapters up as quickly as I could.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Series is the product of J.K Rowling's wonderful imagination and anything written under my name is nothing like her masterpiece. So yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger felt terrible the next morning when she woke up. It was seven and she only had thirty minutes to fix herself. Plus, her back was hurting, the back of her head was still throbbing with pain and she knew she couldn't last an hour of walking today without complaining. Great.

Groaning, she sat upright and looked around. Her roommates were already gone, their bed already made. Throwing the quilt to the side, she stood up and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a loud bang. She took a hurried shower, hastily dried herself, and scrambled around her room to put on her uniform. Fixing her tie, she went to the sink and looked up at her reflection.

"Merlin's beard." She muttered with a groan.

She looked terrible. Terrible couldn't even suffice how she looked. Her eyes, despite the shower she took, was puffy and red, a result after crying so hard last night. The bruises on her neck where Cormac bit her last night could only be partially concealed by her tie. She needed a scarf to hide those ugly-looking bruises. Maybe, a wide scarf, she thought as she tilted her head from side to side, evaluating the damage.

But as she examined and touched those painful spots with her fingers, the memories of last night's events came rushing into her mind like horses in a race. She closed her eyes, fighting the tears she thought she wasn't capable of producing after using them all up during the previous night.

The past was that. Past. She won't let anyone or anything make her feel so afraid and weak again. She needed to regain the strength she used to have. She needed to be confident. She needed to feel grown up. She needed to fit in with the kids her age. She needed to let herself loose for once in her life. She needed to _belong_. Not just be the geekest geek in their year. Not just be the filthy little Mudblood who knew nothing about life except from what they portray in books.

She knew what she needed. But who, for that matter, was the question she didn't know.

Remembering that her friends were waiting for her at the Great Hall, she scurried out of the bathroom and grabbed her sling bag from the stool in front of her trunk. As she was about to leave, a flash of white caught her eye.

Damn, she forgot to return Theo's handkerchief to him!

Without any plan on how to return it to him in the most inconspicuous way so that people won't wonder why a Gryffindor had a Slytherin's handkerchief with her, she dashed out of her room and flew past the portrait door. She thought of ways to give Theo's handkerchief back to him without attracting attention while she ran her way to the Great Hall. The fact that she was a Gryffindor, not to mention, Harry's best friend, and Theo was a Slytherin and Malfoy's best friend was enough to draw questioning and curious glances from the other students who knew that Gryffindors and Slytherin never socialized. If she told them of the true reason why Theo gave her the handkerchief, some (Gryffindors) would pity her and the others (Slytherin) would make her the House's laughingstock for the whole year. They would probably hate Theo for helping her or make fun of him, too. She weighed the pros and cons of telling the truth, and the odds weren't good.

So, she'd have to keep the truth to herself and make up some lame excuse why she had Theodore Nott's handkerchief with her.

Students were filing in and out of the Great Hall by the time she arrived. She checked her Muggle watch. It was just a few minutes past eight. Good, she thought. Plenty of time for her to eat breakfast. She scanned the room. She found Harry, Ginny and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table. Funny, no Lavender, she thought with a smug smile. She saw Cormac McLaggen, talking to Katie Bell. Hermione immediately looked away and turned to the Slytherin table and searched for Theo. Malfoy and his goons with Pansy were there, laughing at something Blaise Zabini said. No Theo. Malfoy's eyes flickered toward her as if he sensed her presence and she immediately looked away, still not quite sure why her hormones were out of control whenever his eyes met hers.

Harry was waving at her and was mouthing, "Why are you still standing there?" to her. She smiled and waved back before she started to make her way toward them.

"Hey, Granger!"

Hermione whirled around to find Theodore Nott just walking inside the hall, looking as fresh as ever.

The noise died down at the moment Theo called out to her and Hermione could almost feel everyone stiffen when he stood in front of her.

She tried to sound nonchalant like talking to him was normal when she replied. "Oh, good morning, Theo. I was just looking for you." Then she fished out his handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to him. "Thank you for this, by the way. And I'm sorry if I forgot to return it." She kept her voice low, aware that almost all ears in the hall were straining to hear their conversation.

Theo was smiling when he took the handkerchief from her. "No problem." He said and leaned down to her. "By the way, why are we whispering?"

Hermione stepped forward and whispered back, "Because, you dumb oaf, everyone's listening to our conversation."

Theo pulled back and laughed. The sound echoed all throughout the room. "I know. It's not every day they see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin talking to each other. Much less, the Gryffindor giving the Slytherin back his handkerchief."

She chuckled. "Yes, I know. Anyway, have a nice day, Theodore." She said politely before she continued on to sit beside Harry and Ginny, across Ron.

And then the questions started.

"Why the hell were you talking to Theodore Nott?" That was from Harry.

"And why did you have his handkerchief?" Ginny.

"Are you dating him?" Ron. Obviously.

"Guys, guys," she waved her hands in front of them, "I found him loitering the corridors last night while doing my shift. He dropped his handkerchief so I thought I'd give it to him back but he was in a hurry so I didn't get to return it to him last night. Does that answer your questions?" She didn't look at them as she gave them her lie. She gathered her breakfast in her plate and took a bite on the toast, even though she didn't feel like eating. If she didn't eat, her friends would start to worry again. So, she forced to herself to swallow. "And I'm not dating him, Ronald." She told Ron with a hint of bitterness in her tone that was not in her voice when she referred to Ginny and Harry.

She picked up today's Daily Prophet newspaper and began reading the front page, dismissing the discussion.

**ooo**

By the time Theodore Nott reached his table, Malfoy was still not done glaring holes into his skin. If looks could kill, Theo would now be triple dead.

Draco didn't know why he felt like punching his best friend's face but from the moment he called out to Hermione and stood so close to her, he forgot that Theo was his best friend. He suddenly saw him as a rival.

Whoa, whoa, wait, he hastily thought. _Rival_? Rival for what? The Mudblood? Hell, no. He was obsessed with her, all right, but was he in love with her? Fuck, no. He didn't even know if he liked the Mudblood. Obsession and liking, in his dictionary, were two different things. Obsession was something one could easily get rid of but liking… that's a bit more complicated. Liking was a pathway to falling in love. And he didn't want to fall in love with anyone. Much less, Hermione Granger.

But why the in Salazar Slytherin's name was he so bothered that someone else was standing so close to her? He knew Theo all too well. The guy never approached a girl with such familiarity if he didn't like her. And by the looks of it, Draco thought irately as he watched Theo leaning down into Granger, his best friend was without a doubt into her. The infuriating girl he was currently obsessing of and at night, jerking off to the thought of.

Fuck.

"Morning, guys." Theo said cheerfully as he sat between Pansy and Blaise, appearing like he wasn't aware that most of the people in their House and in the other Houses were staring at him.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco demanded, still glowering at him.

Theo bit his buttered toast. "Hmm? About what?"

Draco gave him a sardonic smile. "Oh, I don't know, Queen Elizabeth, maybe… what do you think? You suddenly goody-goody with the little Mudblood, of course!"

Theo shrugged. "She gave me my handkerchief back." He answered as if that answered all their questions.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, Theo, what the hell was she doing with your handkerchief?"

"Yeah." Pansy said. "I didn't know you were giving out your hankies now." She mocked.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle guffawed while Draco waited for Theo's explanation, still fuming.

"So?" He prompted when Theo continued being busy with his bacon and toast.

Theo swallowed his food before answering. "Nothing important. Besides, it's not my tale to tell." And turned to Blaise, engaging him in a conversation about his detention last night with Filch.

Draco angrily let the topic drop for now. But he watched Theo through breakfast. He caught him sneaking glances at Granger and a smile would curve his lips. It was a knowing, devious smile that Draco was already familiar to after having to put up with him since first year. That infamous smile meant that he was on to chasing another girl. And, in this case, it was without a doubt to Draco who that girl was.

With his breakfast half-finished, he stood up without saying anything to his surprised friends and furiously strode out of the Great Hall, cussing all the cusses he knew to himself.

He needed to get rid of this obsession before it was completely without control.

Theo secretly smiled when Draco angrily left.

He'd known for awhile now that his best friend was having a few interesting thoughts about the Granger girl. But the stupid guy was just too afraid and too full of pride to man up and ask the girl out. So, he took it to himself to handle the situation for him.

What was better than jealousy when it came to motivating an ass to pursue the girl he dug?

As he looked back and glanced at Hermione, he found her staring after Draco's incensed retreating form. Huh. This won't probably be hard, he thought with a smile. It looked like the woman was having interesting thoughts about his friend, too. He mentally shook his head. But then Hermione looked away with a frown and her gaze shifted to the front where half of the faculty was having breakfast. He saw her shudder and close her eyes, looking down at her plate. Theo followed where she was looking and he felt a sudden burst of anger in him.

The fucking asshole, McLaggen, was sitting with that Quidditch girl, Katie Bell, who was busy talking with another Gryffindor at the farthest part of their table, near the professors. He was staring directly at Hermione with vengeance in his eyes. Big problem there, he concluded. He had to tell Draco about that. He just hoped Hermione would forgive him for interfering.

**ooo**

After breakfast, Hermione went off to her Ancient Runes class while Harry and Ron went back to their Common Room since it was their Free Period. Lucky them.

For the first time in Hermione's life, she felt like skipping her classes and just stay in her room to sleep. She was tired and wanted nothing else than to lock herself in her room where she couldn't see Cormac so that she'd be able to completely forget the fact that she almost got rape last night. Breakfast had been terrible for her. As much as she blocked all those terrifying images, it entered her mind like how easily one could swallow food.

"Miss Granger?" She felt Professor Babbling touch her lightly on the shoulder as she passed her table.

Hermione mentally shook herself back to reality and managed a smile for the concerned professor. "I'm fine, professor. I'm just feeling a bit exhausted lately." She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand as she opened her book to the desired page.

Professor Babbling nodded and patted her hair before walking back to the front. "Children." She muttered to herself.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, intent on focusing on the class. If the professor were concerned of her a few minutes ago, she wasn't now because Hermione was back to her old self. The one who raised her hand when needed and not needed. The one who had the answer to every question. The professor was glad.

So, the rest of the day carried on like that.

After Ancient Runes, Defense against the Dark Arts flew a bit longer than Hermione's previous class did. It was all because of Professor Snape who took pride in other students' (Gryffindors') faults while his House laughed and snickered at the back. Once or twice, he commented about Hermione being an incorrigible know-it-all. As Harry and Ron bit back their tongue and their rude comeback in Hermione's behalf, she just shut her ears off and replied in a very civil tone to the cynical professor, "I apologize, professor". She also tried her best not to notice that Malfoy kept on staring at her. He was sitting a few tables from her and Harry and whenever Hermione looked back, she saw him frowning at her as if she did something wrong. She forced herself not to be bothered about that, too. After her morning break, she was off to her Arithmancy class which she shared with Cormac who happened to be sitting just two seats from her. He tried to advance on her several times but Hermione made it sure that she wasn't alone. When she went to the Great Hall for lunch, Neville accompanied her and she spent her afternoon break at the Quidditch field, watching Harry, Ron and Ginny practice for the opening game on Saturday against Slytherin. Even if she didn't understand much about the game, she cheered when the reaction was needed. By the time the team finished, she found out that she enjoyed watching Quidditch practices. And it also didn't give Cormac any opportunity to approach her because Harry and Ron were near. When the men finished their showers and were already in their clean uniforms, the trio took off to their next class which was Double Potions. With Slyhterin.

Magnificent.

Unfortunately when they arrived, the class had already begun four minutes ago but since Professor Slughorn didn't much bother with tardiness, he just let them in without any questions.

"Come on, now, children, scurry off to your places. We've got an interesting lesson today." Professor Slughorn said cheerfully.

Harry and Ron were already seated while Hermione was still standing, looking for a vacant place. And, Merlin, if fate didn't interfere, but the only unoccupied cauldron was beside Malfoy. Hermione had no choice but to take the place unless she preferred standing at the back which she didn't. Prefer.

She caught Theo's eye when she moved to her cauldron and she smiled at him. Theo waved and grinned back with a wink. Hermione blushed and set down her bag on the floor, ignoring Malfoy who was, still, frowning at her.

That didn't surprise her, though. All the guy ever did was frown when he was not smirking.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat, calling for everyone's attention. "Today's activity will be done by partners, specifically the person beside you to be convenient. And what will you, children, do? You are going to mix up a love potion for me and the winner, or shall I say, winners will receive a bottle of good old Felix Felisis, just like dear boy Harry here earned two weeks ago. Isn't that right, my boy?" He turned to Harry who turned slightly red.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Now, on to your work! Chop chop!" Professor Slughorn clapped his hands twice, signaling the students to start gathering their ingredients.

He wouldn't have won Felix if he didn't have any help from that Half-Blood Prince of his, Hermione thought with a twinge of jealousy.

"Still can't forgive him for ousting you?" She heard Malfoy say with a smirk.

Hermione turned to him and found him standing too close to her. She swiftly took one step away from him before brushing her hair back in a very haughty manner. "I don't see if it's any of your business, Malfoy, and kindly, step back, please."

Malfoy smirked again. "Why? We're partners, right? And what good will it do if we stand far away from each other?" He said and then leaned close to her ear, whispering huskily, "Is my being too close a bother to you, Granger?"

Oh, dear, God. That voice. That sexy voice. Hermione almost moaned at the sound of it. Almost. His velvet voice vibrated through her skin down to her lady bits. She felt a little tingling in her stomach that she hadn't felt before and the room was suddenly warm.

She turned her back at him and went to the cupboards to collect the ingredients needed. She had already read the topic about love potions a week ago so she knew what components were needed. As she was stepping back from the throng of students, gathering their materials, she bumped into Malfoy who she didn't know was standing right behind her.

Good thing she had a firm hold on the bottles because if she didn't, they would have fallen and crashed down to the floor.

Hermione whirled around and glared at him. "I told you not to stick against my back, Malfoy. Or is that just too difficult for your tiny brain?" She murmured sarcastically as they made their way back to their station.

"You don't have to sound so miffed, Granger. I intended to help you carry the vials but you decided you could handle them so why argue?" He shrugged as he leaned forward to help her fix their ingredients on the counter. "I've read the lesson a couple of times already a few days ago so I guess this wouldn't be hard." He said as he opened the vials.

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, right. As if I'd believe that."

Malfoy suddenly dropped the dagger he was holding on the table. The noise inside the room was too loud that no one heard the fall. Then, he turned to face Hermione with a firm and serious face she never knew he was capable of conjuring. "Look, Granger, if you want to win this activity to prove to Slughorn that you're fucking better than Potter, we might as well get along even just for this class. If it were just me, I won't even give a fuck about finishing this but because I ended up as your partner and you happen to give a big fuck about proving yourself to Slughorn, then decide now if you can be nice or civil, at least for two hours." He said in a hard voice before turning his back at her.

Hermione had never been afraid of Malfoy before. Angry at, yes, but afraid? No.

But at that moment, as she stared at Malfoy's back, she was struck by the knowledge that she was, indeed, afraid of him.

**ooo**

**A/N: I'll be posting the 5th chapter on Saturday and from then, it would be a regular one-chapter update. Review, please! I love hearing your thoughts about the chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's all J.K.'s. Okay? *rolls eyes***

**ooo**

Chapter 4

"Pick yourself up, you damn imbecile!"

"Are you playing Quidditch or practicing ballet?"

"When I said hit the bludger, I meant you hit it like a guy!"

"Oy, Patinski! Are fucking blind? Or are you just that dumb to bump into a pole?"

"Fly two more circles around the field, morons!"

Draco Malfoy stood by one of the stands at the Quidditch arena, glaring at his team who were downright exhausted. He spent an entire hour shouting and insulting his teammates, making their life a living hell. Just like how he was feeling.

Double Potions with Hermione had been an utter disaster. They worked on their activity, rarely speaking to each other. And when they did speak, they didn't make any eye contact or whatever. In the end, Harry won the challenge while Hermione fumed quietly with jealousy, blaming Draco for their loss. She didn't tell him directly, though, but he knew.

The goddamn muggle.

_Muggle?_ He recoiled slightly at the thought. _So, it's muggle now? Not Mudblood? _When had he started thinking about her as a person? Damn. He suddenly realized he hadn't referred to her as a Mudblood lately. Shit. He was starting to get soft.

A soft Malfoy had never resulted into a good one.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He yelled to his team who were still flying exhaustively around the arena. They heard his command and stopped their brooms in front of him, panting and groaning in fatigue. "This practice has been a fucking disaster! How do you think we can beat Gryffindor on the opening game of the season if you, lot, play like a bunch of pansies? No offense, Pans." He said bitterly at Pansy who was watching with a bunch of Slytherin girls not far from him. "You better give me something to be bloody proud of next week at the first Quidditch match or else, you'll all be enjoying a midnight swim at the Black Lake with the giant squid! GOT THAT?" By the time he ended his speech, he was already shouting and balling his hands into fists. When they didn't answer loud enough for his liking, he slammed his fist on the railing. "I said, GOT IT?"

"Got it!" They answered nervously when they spotted the dangerous ticking of his eye.

"Okay, now, what are you all waiting for?" He asked irritably. "GO!" With that, he turned around, dragged his Firebolt with him, and left the stadium, his pace fast, his expression deadly.

Damn Granger. She's been messing up his life. He couldn't concentrate with whatever he was doing. He couldn't even find the time to go to the Room of Requirement to finish his mission. If the Dark Lord knew he hadn't made any progress, he would _kill_ him. And his family. Not that he really cared much about his father but he cared deeply for his mother who hadn't showed him anything but love. He would do anything for her, one of the reasons why he agreed to become a Death Eater.

At that thought, he felt the mark on his left hand burn. He was about to scratch it when he felt a hand pat him roughly on the back.

"Quiddtich was lovely, wasn't it, Drake?" Theo inquired. The sarcasm and amusement in his voice were crystal clear.

Draco shook his arm off harshly with a growl. "I'm not in the mood for some sarcasm, Nott." He retorted without looking at his best friend.

Theo laughed, enjoying his bad mood. "Yeah, so I've noticed. Does your fight with the feisty little Gryffindor got has something to do with your 'not being in the mood'"?

Taken aback by his statement, Draco reacted as if Theo jinxed him. He flinched. "No!"

Theo pretended like he believed him. "Relax, man. I was just teasing you." He lied and walked a foot behind Draco, keeping up with him. "Anyway, I have something to tell you."

He waited for him to show interest. "Well, are you going to ask me what is it or what?"

"Just bloody get on with it, will you, Nott?" Draco was already pissed off.

Theo hid a smile. "You know, I had detention with Filch last night?"

No answer.

"Because of the incident with Flitwick?"

No answer.

"The one which I 'accidentally' hit him with a paper ball?"

"Nott." It was said as a warning.

Theo held up his hands in surrender, laughing. "All right, all right. I was just checking if you were listening." Theo cleared his throat. "Anyway, so there was I, strolling through the corridor leading to the Divination Tower, taking a little detour, when - whala - I saw no other than little old Hermione Granger, slumped on the ground against the wall, bawling her eyes out, with her shirt torn open and her hair a humongous mess. When I asked her what happened, she told me everything. She poured her poor little heart out to me. She babbled on and on about how the Weasel git cheated on her up to how the asshole attempted to rape her last night. That damn asshole. If only you saw how pitiful she looked..." He trailed off when he realized Draco was glued on the spot a few feet away from him. Theo could see the anger and disbelief in his eyes.

"Weasley tried to rape her?" He shouted.

Theo shook his head. "No. I thought I said the McLaggen asshole."

"MCLAGGEN?"

Theo nodded. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you that already? And why the hell are you so worked up?"

Draco realized his slip and immediately composed himself. He unballed his fists and pulled on an unfathomable expression. "No. I was just asking. Is there something wrong with that, Nott?"

Theo shrugged. "No, I guess. But the way you reacted right now plus the fact that you haven't been able to take your eyes off of her, well, one would assume you fancy her."

"I DO NOT FANCY HER!"

Theo raised his hands again as if in surrender. "Calm down, Drake. Sheesh. I was just saying."

"Well, next time, get your thoughts organized before you _assume _things, damn you." With that, he turned to a corridor and walked away.

"Hey, Drake! Where the hell are you going?" Theo called to him, hiding the amusement in his tone.

"None of your bloody business!" Draco shouted back without turning around.

"Well, Drakkie-poo, wherever you go is my business." Theo imitated Pansy's coo.

"Fuck you, Nott." Draco said before he rounded a corner.

Theo's laughter could be heard light years away.

**ooo**

His groans and screams of pain grew louder and louder, echoing through the abandoned corridor. A fist landed again on his cheek, for the thousandth time. Cormac McLaggen collapsed against the cool ground, shivering and crying like a girl.

Leaning over him, Draco gripped his shirt, pulling the moaning git to him with great strength.

"Now that I've finally captured your attention," Draco began in a low, menacing tone, "listen closely, McLaggen. I know what you did to Granger last night. Now, what I want you to do is to get down on your knees in front of everyone later at dinner and apologize _sincerely_ to her. I don't give a fuck if it'll prick your pride. Got that?"

Cormac spat blood at him. "Not in a million years! And why the hell do you care, Malfoy? Everyone knows you'd want her dead."

Draco wiped his chin whit his free hand and smiled dangerously at him. "Wrong answer."

He flung McLaggen to the wall roughly. Cormac hit his head against the brick wall and fell to the ground.

Draco pulled his wand out from his robes and pointed it at him. "Last chance, McLaggen. Give me the right answer." Draco threatened.

McLaggen raised his hand and gave him a rude gesture. "Why? Are you jealous you didn't get a feel at her? Let me tell you, man. She's got one hot body. Skin so smooth-"

He was cut off by Draco. "_Crucio_." He snarled.

Cormac screamed and screamed, cringing, as the pain intensified, making it unbearable.

When Draco lifted off the curse, Cormac slumped against the ground, shivering. "_Levicorpus._" Draco said and moved to McLaggen who was dangling upside down above the ground. "Listen carefully, McLaggen. You don't want to mess with me. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I could easily kill you right now but that would mess up the sole purpose of you apologizing to Granger, right?" When he didn't answer, Draco punched him on the ribs and grabbed him by the collar. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer."

"Yes, yes." McLaggen hurriedly answered when he saw Draco about to land a punch.

Draco smirked. "Good. Now, are you going to get down on your knees and apologize or what?"

When Cormac simply nodded, Draco poked him painfully with his wand, still continuing the levitation spells. "_Or what_?"

"Yes, yes. I'll go down on my knees and apologize to her." Cormac swiftly answered, not wanting to feel more pain.

"Splendid." Draco said in a mocking cheerful tone. "And if you ever tell anyone about this cozy meeting of yours, I'd get the impression that you had the time of your life. Then, of course, I'd grace you with my pleasant company yet again. You understand what I'm saying, right, McLaggen?"

"Yes, yes." McLaggen replied.

Satisfied, Draco released him from his grip and lifted off the curse before turning around to leave. Yet he stopped when he was a few feet away from him and turned around. "Oh, and let me get things straight, McLaggen. As long as Granger's alive, I'm going to be there to protect her." With that, he turned around, unaware of the weight of his words. Unaware that he had somehow pledge himself to her.

**ooo**

A clean, polished and grinning Draco Malfoy strutted inside the Great Hall. Dinner had started five minutes ago and when he plopped down between Theo and Crabbe, his position giving him a clear view of Granger and surely the 'show' later, his friends immediately halted their conversation to stare at him.

"Chicken. Great! I'm starving." He cheerfully said, arising suspicion from his friends. "Hmm. Don't you just love dinner?" He asked rhetorically in between bites from his chicken.

They all raised an eyebrow at the same time as if they choreographed it.

"What?" He looked at them like they were the ones acting strange.

"Why suddenly so cheerful, Drake?" Blaise nonchalantly asked.

The others nodded in unison.

"None of your bloody business, Zabini." He retorted yet his tone said it otherwise.

He ate with an appetite of a wrestler while his friends kept a close eye at him. He maintained a cheerful conversation with me and soon enough, all right, they forgot about his peculiar behavior and chatted with him animatedly.

As Draco laughed, joked and conversed with them, he occasionally glanced towards the doors as if he was waiting for someone. This didn't come unnoticed by Theo, of course. He knew why Draco was suddenly in high spirits and when Cormac entered the Great Hall, bruised and patched-up, he allowed himself a smile.

Huh. Draco's never one to keep the injuries minimal.

As soon as he entered, the noise in the Great Hall died down. Even the teachers at the faculty table stopped their conversations to look at Cormac with horrified expressions.

Draco, on the other hand, was smirking inwardly, admiring his handicraft. He stabbed a potato with his fork and nibbled on it leisurely, waiting for the show to begin.

Hermione Granger was oblivious to the world.

She was working on her Charms essay which was due next week but she wanted to finish them before the weekend so that she'll have free time to spend with her friends or go to Hogsmeade tomorrow (Saturday).

Buried in her homework, she didn't realize that the Great Hall had suddenly gone quiet or the fact that Cormac McLaggen was limping his way towards her.

"Hermione." She heard Ginny whisper to her.

Hermione looked up from her paper to find Ginny pointing at something behind her. With an irritated expression, she half-turned only to find Cormac in a very poor state.

Her expression shifted into worry. Forgetting that he almost raped her last night, she jumped from her seat to fuss over him.

"Oh, gods! What on earth happened to you, Cormac? You look like you've wrestled with a werewolf!" She pulled him to sit beside her, lightly touching his wounds, afraid to cause him more pain.

"No, no. I'm fine, Hermione." He struggled to say. His jaw and cheeks hurt when he did this.

"What do you mean 'fine'? Your limbs are barely hanging!" Hermione argued. "And what on earth do you think you're doing? Get up! Cormac!" She panicked when he suddenly went on both knees and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry for what I've done to you last night."

Both ignored Ron and Harry who interjected. "What did he do to you last night, Hermione?"

"You're a great girl and you shouldn't be treated like how I treated you."

"Treated? What did he do, Hermione?"

"And I apologize. I'll take any punishment but please forgive me."

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO, HERMIONE?" Harry and Ron yelled.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively at them and turned to Cormac with a half-sympathetic and half-amused gaze. "I'm sorry, Cormac. I'm normally a very kind-hearted person but I'm also very fond of justice being served especially to those who rightfully deserve it. I can't forgive you easily as if all you did was just a by-the-by… something. But I do appreciate the fact that you apologized although as far as I can see, it wasn't really done willingly." She told him in a quiet voice so that no one could hear their conversation.

Cormac nodded, murmured a quiet "I understand", before he turned around and left the hall, making sure not to glance towards the Slytherin table.

As soon as he left, the Great Hall started buzzing with conversations again. Most wondered what happened while others went back to their previous conversations. Hermione, on the other hand, was bombarded with questions by Harry and Ron who managed to untangle himself from a pouting Lavender.

"What did he do, Hermione?" Ron demanded as Harry asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"The asshole's going to pay!" Ron proclaimed.

Hermione glared at them. "Now, now, boys. There's no need to get your wands in a knot. Oh, please, will you cut it off already?" She groaned in agitation when they started plotting Cormac's death. "I'm fine and it was just a misunderstanding. You heard him apologize, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"No, buts, Ronald. He apologized. No anything. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron simply nodded with a frown and turned to Lavender who had been trying to catch his attention by nibbling at his ear. Harry was about to say something but Ginny pulled him and engaged him in a conversation about Quidditch.

Hermione sighed in relief and turned to her paper once again.

This time, though, she wasn't able to concentrate.

She knew someone made Cormac apologize to her. Or rather, beat him to apologize to her. She knew it was Theo since he was the only one, other than herself of course, who knew about last night. But the question was, why would he go to such lengths to make Cormac apologize to her?

None of it made sense. It's not like Theodore Nott liked her.

She blushed at the prospect. She knew she was being ridiculous. As she told herself how impossible it was, she couldn't help but sneak a peek towards the Slytherin table.

Theo was indeed staring at her.

When he saw she was staring back at him, he winked.

Hermione dropped her gaze and blushed. She peeked up again and found him still staring at her with a devious smile.

But then she felt another pair of eyes staring at her.

Beside Theo, Draco Malfoy was, once again, looking at her with such intensity as the last one. Only now, she saw something different though she couldn't put her finger on it.

He gave her his sexy smirk and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She shook her head, closing her eyes, and dropping down her gaze to her paper, keeping it there for the rest of dinner.

**ooo**

**A/N: Okay. That's it. I'll be posting the 5th chapter on Saturday. So till then, leave me reviews please! :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! As promised, here's the 5****th**** chapter. Oh, btw, if anyone has any ideas on a better plot along the same lines as the current one, please leave your suggestions in your reviews. THANKS!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Snape confesses he had intimate feelings toward James and Sirius, Ron grew a pair, Harry and Pansy got together while Blaise and Ginny shagged it up and Hermione and Draco lived happily ever after with babies and puppies and unicorns. Voldemort dusts books at Flourish and Blotts and I own Harry Potter! MWAHAHAHAHA! *wakes up from dream* Oh, damn. **

**Ooo**

Chapter 5

After dinner ended, Hermione lingered by the wall outside the Great Hall. She watched as students emptied the hall and scurried off to their respective common rooms. More than twice, a student or so stopped by to exchange a few words with her but sensing that they weren't the ones the Gryffindor prefect wanted to talk with, joined the delegates who were to bed, instead.

Finally after what seemed like twenty-four hours, the person she was waiting for exited the hall. Alone. Thank goodness.

"Theo!" Hermione called to him as he hadn't seen her and was making his way to the dungeons.

The young man turned around, an eyebrow raised, but as his eyes found Hermione, a grin escaped his lips. Confidently striding to the girl, he was eager to know what she wanted to talk with him though he already had an idea what it would be about.

"Yes, Hermione?" He kept his deliberately soft. "To what pleasure do I owe you screaming my name at the top of your lungs? Oh, if thou could only the beating of mine heart, thou would think of being deceived!" He clutched his heart for effects.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Nott."

A mischievous glint came to Theo's eyes. "Oh, it's _Nott _now, eh? Whatever happened to _Theo_?" He mimicked her voice exaggeratedly.

Hermione regarded him with a serious expression which had a hint of annoyance. "Honestly, is this how you pick up girls? No wonder no one lasts with you."

He feigned insult. "And now, you just insulted my manliness."

Rolling her eyes again, Hermione dismissively waved his comment away. "You'll survive." Pause. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for –"

"It wasn't me."

She paused. "What?" Surely, she heard him wrong.

"I wasn't the one who bloodied McLaggen to a pulp. Though I very much desired to do so. I thought I could have added some finishing touches to the ones he had on his face. I though his left side wasn't properly showered with TLC." Theo said with a wink.

"Wait – what?" Hermione asked, perplexed. "You weren't the one who – um…"

"Made McLaggen regret the day he was born?" Theo supplied.

She glared at him. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop talking about him as if he's a mere guinea pig."

Theo scoffed. "Oh, come on!" He couldn't believe her. Was this girl for real? The guy tried to rape her but here she acted as if the only thing McLaggen did was pull her hair. "The man tried to ra-"

Panicking, Hermione jumped and covered his mouth with her hand, scanning left and right. Thankfully, no one was exiting the Great Hall at the moment. Sighing in relief, she turned back to Theo who was staring at her in amusement. "Don't you ever say things such as that in public! Someone might have overheard you!" She hissed.

The Slytherin had the gall to smile. Hermione wanted to punch him so badly that it almost hurt to restrain herself. She was aiming to be Head Girl next year. Despite how satisfying to inflict physical pain on him, "punched Draco Malfoy during her third year" and "punched Theodore Nott in her sixth year" would do the opposite of uplifting her pristine record.

She conjured a faux smile and looked up at him with bitter sweetness. "Theodore, kindly tell me how is it possible that someone else beat Cormac coincidentally a day after he… offended―" scoff from Theo, glare from Hermione "―me when you were the only one, aside from myself, who knew about it?"

Theo grinned at her. "Well, Hermione, my sweet, when you put it that way, I guess I won't tell you and just gloat over the fact that I, Theodore Nott – a mere mortal –, knows something you, Hermione Granger – Bookworm Extraordinaire – do not."

Hermione's hand itched to fly up to her hair and pull her locks off her scalp in frustration. Instead, she resulted into stomping her feet – something she would never have done if she weren't so royally pissed.

Merlin.

She thought her night couldn't get any better. That is, until she heard a set of footsteps coming out from the Great Hall, followed by a voice of the last person she wanted to see.

"Well, well, if it isn't lovely Miss Granger. Did that ghastly hair of yours tried to swallow you up again?"

Hermione groaned and glanced over Theo's shoulder to find Draco Malfoy standing a few feet from them, his arms crossed over his chest. She was surprised that even in her disgruntled state, she still couldn't help but notice how broad his shoulders were.

"Merlin, don't you hate me so much." She muttered to Great Merlin above.

Malfoy was now standing beside Theo who was grinning from ear to ear in front of Hermione. Being cornered by two undeniably _hot_ Slytherins was the highlight of every girl's wet dream but to Hermione who was clearly stressed over the fact that someone other than Theo and her knew about the incident with Cormac McLaggen last night, their presence was more of a bother than a pleasure to her.

"Great Scott, hear that, Theo? Miss Granger here mumbles to herself! Oh, hail Merlin, the world's coming to a fall!" Malfoy taunted.

"Told you she was insane, didn't I, Drake?" Theo played along.

Then, the two of them broke into guffaws, reminding the little Gryffindor how much she detested boys and their sarcasm.

Hermione threw her hands in the air with a groan. "You two are so bloody annoying!" Turning to Malfoy, she addressed, "Don't you have anything better to do than interrupt other people's conversations?"

Draco pretended to contemplate. "Hmm. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm.. I don't know. Probably, grow a pair?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Theo away who was trying his best (sarcasm there) to contain his amusement. But he chose not to comment and instead, leaned against the wall behind Hermione as if he had received an invitation from the two to join their _private _conversation. He even had the audacity to gesture to them to continue what they had been talking about prior to being interrupted.

Hermione glared at him for the last time then at Theo who was raising an amused eyebrow at her before she stalked off to the stairs leading to the upstairs floor.

However, as she reached the fifth step, she heard a "Hermione!" from behind her and turned to find Theo at the bottom of the steps. She looked over him and found Malfoy watching them with a curious expression. And a frown, though she didn't know why.

"Yes, Theodore?" She asked, her voice sounding clipped, as she narrowed her eyes down at him.

He suppressed an amused smile. She really was hot when pissed. He took a few steps up towards her. When he was close enough, he stopped and spoke in a low voice so that only she could hear. "I meant what I said earlier. About not being the one to beat McLaggen. If you really want to find out, all I can tell you is that you don't have to look far." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked away, passing Malfoy who was still staring suspiciously, all the while whistling an infuriatingly gay tune.

_What on earth did he mean by that?_ Hermione thought. '_If you really want to find out, all I can tell you is that you don't have to look far'. _Was there some sort of code in there that she ought to know? He couldn't have spoken any vaguer, now, could he? Damn those Slytherins.

Speaking of Slytherins…

She looked up and found Malfoy still rooted on his spot, that frown still creasing his forehead. As if on cue, he looked up at her and met her eyes.

Those eyes of his again. They were becoming the bane of her existence.

She inwardly groaned at the direction of her thoughts.

"What are you staring at, Malfoy?"

He shook her head, his expression still one of a person brooding. "It's getting late. You should probably head to your common room by now. It's my shift tonight. Goodnight, Granger. Pleasant dreams." He shoved his hands into his pockets, turned and left to start his patrol.

Hmph. Another irritating, not to mention confusing Slytherin. What was wrong with that lot?

Shaking her head, Hermione turned and continued her way up the stairs. It wasn't until she had reached the Gryffindor Tower did she realize that not only had Draco Malfoy was civilized towards her but he had also bidden her a goodnight and wished her pleasant dreams.

The realization stopped her cold in front of the Fat Lady who was pretending to be asleep, snoring quite dramatically.

Sure, she had caught Malfoy staring at her quite often ever since the incident at the girl's bathroom. Sure, she had been the recent recipient of his sly winks. Sure, he hadn't placed any effort in insulting her and her friends, compared to before. No, that statement was wrong. He hadn't insulted _her_ ever since last week. In fact, there was no insult directed to her, at all. Of course, there still had been times when he insulted Harry and Ron, and even those lacked the malice they had once before.

But surely that didn't mean that he was attracted to her, too, since –

_WAIT! WHAT?_

'Too?' What on earth? Was she attracted to Draco Malfoy, son of famous Death Eater and also a rumored Death Eater (if she believed Harry's theory, that is)?

That was entirely absur –

An annoyed voice cut through her thoughts. "Are you coming in or not?" Hermione jumped, startled, and stared up at the impatient portrait. "Because I will appreciate it, my dear, if you wouldn't keep me here waiting for you to make up your mind." The Fat Lady irritably stated.

Hermione blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Er, um, Blasted Skrewts."

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes. "My pleasure." She said sarcastically and the portrait door swung open. "Bloody children. Have to interrupt your sleep every night. Can't even get a decent rest what with this lot coming and going as if they own the place." The portrait continued mumbling incoherently but Hermione wasn't paying any attention to her anymore.

As she made her way into the deserted Common Room and scrambled up to the stairs leading to the Girls' Dormitory, she was struck by a thought.

'_If you really want to find out, all I can tell you is that you don't have to look far.'_

Now, she knew what Theo meant.

But the question, among all others, now was _why_.

**Ooo**

As the troubled Gryffindor worked out all reasons and excuses in her mind, the subject of her confusion made his patrol around the castle. Merlin must have taken pity on him tonight because, surprisingly, he encountered no problem. The castle was so quiet and peaceful that one would think someone placed a strong calming plus _Silencio_ spell on it.

And its silence and tranquility filled Draco with envy.

All thanks to the goddamned Gryffindor who simply can't walk out of his mind.

This obsession was getting out of hand up to the point that it was becoming unhealthy. How did he know that? It was one think that he would start noticing little stuff about her and memorizing every significant and insignificant mannerism. Sure, that was creepy in a stalker-ish way but that was… tolerable. Going on a jealous fit when some other guy would come near her? Slightly tolerable but in McLaggen's case, most tolerable. But feeling like wringing Theo's neck because he was too familiar with her? Bloody hell. That was creepy beyond the stalker-ish way.

For Merlin's bloody fucking sake, Theo was his oldest friend and he practically lived at Malfoy Manor while they grew up. They were more like brothers in the sense that they shared everything, including homework and girls. They even shared the same principle: String them up and leave them hanging.

And this instance was no different from the others.

Then why oh why was he acting like a possessive boyfriend?

Because this instance – this _thing_ – was far from anything he has ever encountered before. Because the girl was different and _he _was different.

Damn it. Damn it.

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

He had no claim, whatsoever, on her because a) they were enemies, b) She was Potter's best friend, c) She was in love with that git, Weasley, d) She was a Muggleborn (oh, hell no, he did not just say that word), e) She was a know-it-all Muggleborn (oh, shit, that again), f) She was a Muggleborn (hell, what's wrong with him?) and his father would definitely kill him when he found out, g) She was untouchable, h) She was a Muggleborn (stop it, Draco!), i) She was a bloody Muggleborn (Shut it, already!), j)…

SHE WAS A BLOODY, FOR-MERLIN'S-SAKE, MOTHERFUCKING MUGGLEBORN (Shut the fuck up.. I'll say it again.. Muggleborn… muggleborn… muggleborn…)!

So there. He would never and could ever have Hermione Granger. She wasn't his nor will he ever call her that.

He stopped in front of the Slytherin portrait and snapped, "Pureblood". The portrait swung open and he strode inside, his steps fast and angry.

"Taken a longer walk tonight, Drake?"

Draco turned, startled, and found Theo sitting at one of the twin arm chairs in front of the fireplace, nursing a glass of smuggled Firewhiskey.

Draco rolled his eyes, making his way to sit at the other chair. He collapsed down with a tired sigh. "Aren't you one for theatrics?" He asked sarcastically, lazily rubbing his eyes.

Theo shrugged. "Well, you looked like you were solving the enrollment rates of Hogwarts so I figured you needed a good 'startling'. Firewhiskey?"

Draco shook his head. "My head's spinning already. I don't need it to do somersaults."

Theo rolled his eyes. "And you accuse me of being dramatic."

Draco didn't answer and stared silently into the flames.

But Theo wasn't done talking yet. "Seriously, though, Drake, I think you need some Firewhiskey . You've been too serious lately. I feel you're slowly aging into my grandfather now. And that's not a bloody compliment."

No answer.

"Even Crabbe's who's got a brain the size of Eloise Midgen's acne noticed. Asked me the other day what you've been doing lately. Thought you've been shagging Bulstrode. Merlin only knows what a bloke would do if his dick got stuck in her fat arse."

That would have made Draco laugh if he weren't too shocked. Bloody hell. Was Crabbe that stupid? Everyone knew that even though he was slightly (really?) a stud, he'd got standards. And by standards, that didn't include Millicent Bulstrode.

Theo hid a smile at the disgusted expression of his friend. "I know the guy's so stupid. But moving on, Pansy's been worried, too. Even Blaise is concerned. You're faking cheerfulness, Drake, up to the point that you're starting to look more like a Transfigured clown. They're so worried that Crabbe's 'The-Slytherin-Sex-God-Getting-It-On-Or-Rather-In-The-Slytherin-Pig is starting to merit. Maybe if –"

"Fuck! All right, all right. Hand me the bloody bottle, you fucking son of a bitch." Draco snarled. He did not need to hear the _gory_ details of his so-called, not to mention _torrid_, affair with Millicent Bulstrode. He desperately did not want to lose his dinner.

Snickering, Theo levitated the bottle of Firewhiskey to him which Draco violently snatched and roughly chugged the liquid down his throat. Satisfied, Theo leaned back and relaxed, taking a long drink from his own glass.

"So what's up with you and little Miss Gryffindor, Hermione Granger?" Theo asked nonchalantly as if it was the most normal question to ask Draco Malfoy.

Draco's reaction was priceless.

He spat the liquid which was in the process of complete swallowed state and almost bolted from his chair. Remembering himself and the fact that Malfoys do not spit when they're caught off guard, he cleared his throat and settled back down after a quick _Scourgify_ spell to clean up the mess he made. "Merlin, Theo. You don't ask questions like that while a bloke is drinking."

Theo shrugged, not feeling the least bit of remorse. "Well, what's up between you and her?" He prodded relentlessly. "You haven't been able to take your eyes off of each other."

No comment came from the blond Slytherin who was too busy glaring at the fire.

Hmph. _Time to step up a notch_, Theo thought. "She is hot, you know. Probably the hottest. The male population of Hogwarts agrees to it. You only have to see the polls at the Boys' Bathroom to know. And she gets off confidence like it's her perfume and it's damn sexy."

He noticed that as soon as he started talking about how hot Hermione was, Draco had tensed and his hands had balled into fists. _Interesting_, he thought with amusement.

"And may I ask why are you telling me this?" Draco inquired coolly, any hint of tension was non-present in his tone.

"Well, I just thought you were interested in her, is all." Theo stated simply.

Draco's head snapped towards his direction and the blond glared at his friends so intensely that Theo was surprised when the room hadn't erupted into flames and swallowed him. "Shut up if you want to keep your balls."

Theo raised his hands as if in surrender. "Well, don't get your knickers in a twist, Drake."

"Fuck you, Theo."

A small silence ensured as Theo debated whether he would continue to push Draco into admitting he liked Hermione. He made up his mind when Draco downed the remains of his liquor and dropped the bottle onto the floor where it crashed and split into a million pieces before he stood up and turned to leave.

"I'm asking Hermione out. I think she's a wonderful girl and it would do well if I start dating sensible women. But if you're planning to ask her, I'll back off." Theo said.

But the rest of what he said after _'I'm asking Hermione out'_ wasn't heard by the other Slytherin because Draco had stormed away to the Boys' dormitories. A loud bang sounded followed by a few angry curses from those who were already sleeping. But Draco's angry – and not to mention, loud – "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST FUCKING GO BACK TO SLEEP, YOU FUCKING SISSIES!" quieted the chaos.

Theo laughed out loud.

Ah, the glories of being a conniving bastard.

**ooo**

Up in his dormitory, as Draco shouted at Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle to go back to sleep and kicked and pulled the covers off his bed all the while ignoring the confused looks on his mates' faces, the blond young Malfoy only thought of one thing.

No one except him would _ever_ have her.

No one.

Hermione Granger was _his_.

**ooo**

**A/N: So there it is. Reviews are very much appreciated. Oh, yes, they are. They serve as my inspiration to continue this and write better. HAHA. So, please review! :) I'll probably update next Saturday or on Wednesday. I'm still not sure. Either way, just check your email for alerts on Wednesday OR Saturday. Thank you! Have a great weekend! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Does my name begin with a J? Am I J.K Rowling? Am I blond? Am I so filthy rich that it's almost disgusting? No, my name begins with an S. No, I'm Samantha No-Last-Name. No, I'm darker than a brunette but lighter than a black-haired homo sapien. No, I live in a room in my parent's house, eating the food they buy, clothed in the clothes they purchase, and go to school to a place where they pay for my tuition. So, whatever, I don't own Harry Potter. Got it? K. *goes to a corner to mope***

**ooo**

Chapter 6

The next morning found Hermione running the corridor to her Arithmancy class – the one class she shared without Harry and Ron. And, oh, no, she was ten minutes late!

Yes, Hermione Granger was late to the class she enjoyed attending the most.

And her tardiness was all because of the fact that she slept around 3 in the morning. That was also because of the fact that every time she closed her eyes, she would have weird hot flashes of her and a certain blond Slytherin.

Oh, Merlin, she was now eleven minutes late!

Fifteen seconds and a few curses later, Hermione finally arrived at the Arithmancy classroom and without any reservation, pushed open the door and entered.

The six other students in the class turned to her while Professor Vector, who had been dozing on her reclining chair behind the desk at the front, woke up with a start and glared at her.

Hermione blushed. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, professor. I overslept and -"

"Right." The usually warm professor cut her off. "Well, then, don't just stand there, girl. Go sit beside Mr. Malfoy and he'll tell you what to do." Professor Vector gruffly said. "Now, move along!" She barked when Hermione hadn't moved.

Hermione jumped, startled. "Oh, um, yes. I mean, yes, professor." Hermione stammered and walked to where Malfoy's desk was which was at the back of the classroom.

Malfoy smirked. "Well, you look…" He began as he gave her the once-over through amused eyes.

Her head snapped to him as she grudgingly plopped down beside him though she kept a more-than-respectable distance between them. "What?" She snapped.

"I was going to lie but since you asked so nicely" – he rolled his eyes – "I'll be diplomatic." He paused. "Your hair looks terrible – even more than it had always been – and it gives me the impression of a bird's nest stomped and flooded. Your eyes look red and you look like someone drew a black line under your eyes with one of those Muggle writing contraptions. And your blouse is buttoned crookedly. I can see your virginal bra peeking through that gap of there." He even pointed at the spot between her breasts.

Hermione's mouth fell in astonishment. Merlin. He was unbelievable. "You are a terrible diplomat." She said, her cheeks burning, as she magically corrected herself with her wand.

Draco shrugged. "I never said I was good."

Hermione snorted then turned to glance at the front only to find the usually enigmatic Arithmancy professor fast asleep and dead to the world. Even snoring slightly. "What's with her?" she asked Malfoy though she didn't look away from the professor.

"Got a bad hang-over. She went out with some friends to a goblin party last night and discovered that when a goblin gives you Pumpkin Juice, it's not really pumpkin."

Hermione surprised both of them by laughing. The four other students _shh_'d and glared at her as they were also on the verge of a nap. "Sorry." She muttered, blushing, then busied herself with taking out a piece of parchment and her quill from her bag. When she spoke next, her voice was low so that their classmates wouldn't be bothered. "Seriously? For a smart woman, she's quite naïve. Even a seven-year-old knows never to accept an-"

She had turned and looked up at him only to find him staring at her quite intently. And also, discovered the fact that he was a little too close to her liking. He was so close that Hermione could see and appreciate the unusual tint of grey in his eyes.

God damn, he was so beautiful.

She didn't have time to chastise herself for thinking such… thought because a lock of blond hair fell down Malfoy's forehead and without thinking, Hermione reached up and brushed it away.

Draco blinked, stiffening. What the -?

As if realizing what she did, Hermione withdrew her hand faster than one could say "Firebolt" and looked away from him, facing front in the process of avoiding his eyes She, instead, turned her attention into grabbing the quill and parchment and set off furiously copying down the notes written on the blackboard, all the while ignoring the imposing presence beside her.

After the initial shock and the delight that coursed through his veins when she touched him subsided, Draco followed her example, grabbed his own parchment and quill, and began running the quill over the parchment, not really seeing what he was doing. His mind was too busy contemplating what just happened for such a menial task like copying down notes.

There was a brief moment when she brushed his hair away that her fingers touched his forehead. It was a light, almost-butterfly touch but the effect on him was… beyond anything he could imagine. Her fingers were so soft that it almost pained him not to pin her against the table and take her right then and there with five other people in the room. That image of him pinning her against the desk with his body as he kissed and sucked her skin flashed through his mind again and it did not soothe the growing tent in his trousers.

"Thank you."

Her voice jarred him out of his fantasy and Draco whipped his head to look at her but she was staring fixedly at the blackboard, a soft blush tinting her cheeks.

"What for?" He asked, although he knew exactly what she was thanking him for.

"For what you did to Cormac."

"Who?"

Draco could see the corner of her lips visible to him pull down into a frown. "Cormac McLaggen."

"Ah." Draco let comprehension color his voice though he already knew who 'Cormac' was. "The 7th year bloke? The arsehole?"

Now, a brief smile broke her frown but it was gone the next second. Sure, it was brief but he made her smile. That was what counted. "You could say that."

"Well, what about him?" _This was getting fun_, Draco thought with an amused mental grin.

Finally she faced him with that adorable confused expression of hers. "You weren't the one who gave him the – um – bruises?"

Draco feigned confusion then as if he just "remembered", he snapped his fingers with a triumphant expression. The other students silenced him and glared. Draco gave them the two-finger salute before turning back to Hermione. He smirked at her. "That Cormac."

She shook her head in disbelief, finally realizing that he knew all along who she had been talking about and was just playing with her. "You are insufferable, Malfoy. But, honestly, though I still don't know why you did it, I'm still grateful." Then she gave him a small tentative smile.

His heart rate picked up. He cleared his throat and glanced away from her. He pretended to be fixated with his quill which he was twirling around his fingers. He quickly composed his features. "Well, you're welcome then, Granger." He responded.

An awkward silence filled them.

"So, why did you?" Hermione couldn't help but ask. She didn't look at him, though, for fear that she would suddenly turn beet red and embarrass herself again. Instead, she looked at the other students who had their heads on the chair and were dozing quite peacefully.

Huh. What's with people today? They appeared like they had swallowed a huge dosage of Sleeping Draughts over breakfast.

"Why did I what?" Draco stalled, not really knowing the truth himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Kiss Snape and shag Hagrid senseless while you sneaked with Filch, of course." She sarcastically replied.

Draco almost gagged. He turned to her, his wide as saucers. "Merlin, you did not just paint me that picture!"

He sounded so outraged Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Then she realized that they should be quiet so that they wouldn't disturb the dozing people with them in the classroom, she turned to stick her tongue at him to which he rolled his eyes.

"You're wondering why I did that to McLaggen?" Draco suddenly asked in a serious tone after awhile.

Hermione gave him a what-do-you-think look.

"Because he deserved it." Draco simply said.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that you beat Cormac to an inch of his life merely because he deserved it, despite how much true it is?" She sounded suspicious.

Draco always knew that this woman wouldn't be fooled to easily. And this only proved his theory. He regarded her for a moment. He actually didn't know why he did it – well, he _knew_, of course, as much as he wanted to deny it – but he wouldn't tell her _that_. He could only imagine how she would react when he told her that he almost killed McLaggen because the son of a bitch touched his girl.

And said girl didn't even know she had been bestowed that title by the Slytherin Sex God.

So, instead, Draco chose to answer her in a way that was not really telling but would in fact help her figure it out by herself. He slowly leaned forward and smirked slightly at Hermione's panicked expression as she tried to lean away from, keeping as much distance between them as possible.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" She stuttered and nervously glanced at the other occupants of the room. Thankful that they were still asleep, Hermione turned back to the blond whose face was just a mere inch from hers. The intensity of his gaze made her heart beat faster and she hoped that he couldn't hear the embarrassing thump-thump of her heart.

She gulped. "M-Malfoy?"

"I think you already know why." And at the same time, the bell rang, signaling the end of their class.

Hermione jumped from her seat as did all the other students and Professor Vector who were sleeping quite peacefully. She glanced at the professor who was suddenly giving a half-awake explanation on their homework which was a three-foot essay analysis about the notes she had provided them.

After making a mental note of the assignment, Hermione turned back to Malfoy only to find that he was already gone. She turned around and caught a fleeting sight of the edge of his robes disappearing after the door noiselessly closed.

She sighed, frustrated that she hadn't gotten any answers from the Stall-King Draco Malfoy again. He really loved making her mind go overdrive.

Hermione was packing her things, shoving parchments and her quill into her bag, when she noticed that a piece of paper was lying on top of Malfoy's section of the desk.

She glanced around, afraid that someone might catch her, and realized that she was the only one in the classroom now aside from the professor who was drowsily flourishing her wand at the blackboard to erase the writings on the canvas. Turning back to the paper, she hesitantly reached for it and flipped it over the other side.

Her eyes widened.

It was a drawing of a tree and under the protection of its shade sat a girl with a great mass with hair piled in a messy bun on top of her head with a few tendrils cascading down the sides of her downward-casted face. She was reading a book and had her legs folded underneath her. The drawing wasn't charmed to move but she knew.

The girl on the parchment was her. She knew it was her because the moment she saw the drawing, she felt something deep inside her, some hole that had suddenly and slowly patched up which didn't make any sense, at all, considering the fact that it was just a bloody drawing, for Merlin's dear old sake.

Nevertheless, she folded it and tucked it safely in her bag.

**ooo**

Walking aimlessly down the corridors, Draco wondered how in hell this mere Muggleborn could affect him so much. He knew he should be in his next class which was Divination – the one class he didn't share with _her_ – but he didn't care. There were far more important things than future-seeings, omens, and prophecy-making, anyway.

As Draco turned to a corner, he suddenly collided into something solid.

A body.

Letting out a string of colorful curses, Draco straightened himself and dusted the non-existent dust off his impeccable robes. Ready for the insult that he was going to throw to whoever it was who had the gall to bump into him, the young man turned to the culprit.

"You fu -" He immediately stopped when he saw that it was Professor McGonagall he had bumped into. "Oh, it's you." He said, not caring that he sounded rude.

The Gryffindor head narrowed her eyes at his disrespectful tone. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it is me." She answered briskly. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to come and get you seeing that he wants you at his office right away."

Draco raised a bold eyebrow at her. Now, what did the old coot want with him? Surely, it didn't mean that he had found out about Draco's mission?

He immediately panicked but he quickly hid it with a sneer, not wanting to alert the strict professor in front of him. "Well, what does he want?" He asked bravely.

McGonagall glared at him. "Ten points form Slytherin for showing blatant disrespect to the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Now, come along, Mr. Malfoy, before I deduct thirty points from your House." She brusquely said before turning on her heels and walking away in the same manner as her tone.

With a glare at the back of her head, Draco grudgingly followed after her.

He mused on what the insane headmaster wanted to discuss with him now. He wondered if it really had something to do with his mission. For some reason unknown to him, the lunatic had been giving him a few knowing looks ever since the school year started.

His heart continued to thump nervously as he followed the Deputy Headmistress to the Headmaster's office which he had never been to before. They stopped in front of two gargoyle statues. He turned curiously to the professor who was ignoring him. He watched as she stepped forward and whispered something at one of the gargoyle's ear.

Both gargoyles sprang to life and a staircase was revealed behind them.

McGonagall turned to him. "After you, Mr. Malfoy." She said.

Draco rolled his eyes at her who glared at him again then he stepped onto the staircase which suddenly moved up. Thankfully, he was already used to the moving staircases so he saved his ass from getting humiliated.

After a few moments, the staircase stopped and he found himself staring at a set of double doors. Not knowing what to do, he raised his fist and was about to knock when he heard a light, "Come in", from the other side of the door.

Huh. The old coot was predicting the future, too.

Insane bimbo dragon.

Draco twisted the doorknob and went inside the Headmaster's office for the first time.

The Slytherin actually expected dragons and all kinds of weird creatures rush up to meet him when he got past the door. He couldn't hide his disappointment when he found the office was… okay.

Bookshelves filled the room and there were a few cabinets also scattered neatly around the office. A magnificent desk sat at the middle and above it were portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts, hung on the wall. The only weird thing in the office was probably the phoenix perched on a wooden bar beside the desk. Draco swore the bird was watching him curiously and judging him.

A cough sounded from the middle of the office and Draco reluctantly tore his eyes off the bird and turned to the headmaster who was sitting on a tall, high-backed chair behind the desk. His signature pointed hat and half-moon spectacles present, including that annoying knowing sparkle in his eyes.

"Mister Malfoy." The old wizard greeted the student warmly as if he had been invited for an afternoon tea party.

Draco scoffed lightly. "Sir." He greeted back, though it lacked the warmth the professor had.

Albus Dumbledore merely smiled at him in an understanding sort of way. "Please, take a seat." He gestured towards the identical chairs in front of the desk.

The Slytherin student glared at them first before he stalked and sat himself on one of the chairs. He leaned back and crossed his ankle over his knee in a relaxed manner.

A period of silence echoed wherein the only sound that could be heard was Fawkes humming softly to itself.

Draco decided to speak up first. "So, Professor McGonagall told me you wanted to see me. _Sir_." He added as an afterthought.

"You are correct." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, then what is it?" Draco asked, annoyed when the headmaster didn't elaborate.

"Mister Malfoy." Dumbledore said, his voice light sounding like how a grandfather would talk to his grandson. For whatever reason, Draco looked at him. "Draco." The boy raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore's gall to use his first name but the headmaster chose to ignore his reaction. "Do you have something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked with a slight smile.

Draco stiffened but he willed himself to calm down. _He did not know, he did not know, he did not know_, he repeatedly chanted to himself. If the old coot knew about his mission, he would be dead. Not to mention, his family, as well. Especially his mother. At the thought of his mother, Draco took a deep mental breath and relaxed his expression. He met the warm yet inquisitive stare of the older wizard with a calm expression. "Nothing comes to my mind, sir." He answered coolly.

Dumbledore nodded once. He folded his hands under his chin, resting his elbows on the flat surface of the desk. "I may not leave this room often, Draco, but I know everything that happens in this school." The headmaster lightly stated. "Including the little incident involving you and Mr. McLaggen two days ago."

Relief flooded Draco's mind as he realized that Dumbledore hadn't come to expose him. But a tangle of nervous anticipation replaced the worry of that he was found out. He didn't know what to say so he chose to keep silent.

"See, here, Draco, I was a little intrigued – for the lack of a better word – when Mister McLaggen suddenly showed up at the Hospital Wing, exactly six thirty-seven that night, looking ready to be buried and then followed by his little display of kneeling down in front of Miss Granger over dinner shortly after Madam Pomfrey tended to his wounds. I wondered, along with the other professors, what had happened to the poor boy. Through a very reliable source, your name came up and my curiosity increased." Dumbledore explained. There was no hint of anger in his voice. Just… curiosity, maybe. Interest, possibly. "So, Draco, I ask again. Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Now, that I think about it, professor, I think I do have something to tell you." Draco began. "You should make sure that every prefect patrolling the castle every night should be accompanied by another prefect or one of the head students and not have said prefects patrolling the corridors alone because you might not know when some ars -" With a glance at Dumbledore, he amended his choice of word, "- I mean, someone takes the advantage of a lone prefect – not to mention, a girl – walking around the castle in the middle of the night when no one is in risk of running around the halls."

Dumbledore seemed amused at Draco's speech and Draco chose to ignore this. "I see. Does this hypothetical situation involve Miss Granger and Mr. McLaggen, perhaps?"

"Since you're the clever one, why don't you guess?" Draco blurted. "_Sir_." He added.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, yes. Quite correct. Well, then, it was nice talking to you, Mister Malfoy. Off you go now." And he proceeded reading the book he had been immersed with before Draco came.

Draco's mouth unconsciously fell open. "That's it?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief. "You're just going to let me go?"

The headmaster looked up from his book to regard him with amusement. "Do you wish to serve detention, then, Draco?"

Draco didn't answer. He was too stunned for that.

"Well, then, if it makes you feel better, you'll be attending detention with Mr. Filch tonight at eight. Now, off you go." Then he went back to reading, ignoring Draco completely.

Slowly, Draco turned and left the office with one suspicious glance at the old wizard who was too engrossed with his novel to notice anything. Shaking his head, Draco rode the staircase and walked away from the headmaster's office, all the while thinking that Dumbledore seemed to be a nice old chap in a twisted, mental way.

**ooo**

**A/N: I'm quite upset with how many reviewed despite the fact that a lot have added this to their Story Alerts and Favorites. I'm not being a bitch or what but it really discourages an author from writing when she sees that the maximum number of reviewers for every chapter is only 4. So, let's step it up from now, guys, okay? Please. Maybe more than 10 reviews. It would really inspire me to write better! **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed: _Rh3a, .Executer, WaterAngel35, Cokocoko, hotttopicgirl, iluvcheer18, TempestDashon, _and_ IsabellaEnglund._ I haven't had time to thank you all individually but I hope this would suffice. **

**Review please! :))**

**Oh, and, suggestions for new and better plotline is still open. And if anyone is interested on beta-ing this story, please just include in your reviews or PM me. Thanks!  
><strong>


End file.
